SHERLOCK HOLMES- User Guide and Operating Instructions
by noukinav018
Summary: Did your cat just disappeared and colored up like a light bulb? Want to find out who kidnapped your friend? Did you lose some jewelry or got blackmailed by a psychopath? Are you tired of trying to solve impossible puzzles in vain? Are you bored of putting up with idiots all the time? Read this manual and your troubles will be over! R&R.


**Thanks again for all the amazing people who read and reviewed my one shots "A scandal by texting" and "JOHN WATSON: User Guide and Operating Instructions". If you still haven't, you're welcomed to do it anytime. I really love having feedback; it motivates me to do it better the next time. I truly appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Sherlock (sniffs). I'm just borrowing these brilliant characters. All credit goes to Sir Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I only own my idea. Besides, all of this is for the fun of writing.**

**Summary: Did your cat just disappeared and colored up like a light bulb? Want to find out who kidnapped your friend? Did you lose some jewelry or got blackmailed by a psychopath? Are you tired of trying to solve impossible puzzles in vain? Are you bored of putting up with idiots all the time? Read this manual and your troubles will be over! R&R.**

* * *

**SHERLOCK HOLMES: **

**User Guide and Operating Instructions**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a fully automated **Sherlock Holmes** unit from SCD Mystery 221B Industries. To be certain that you can thoroughly benefit of your brilliant detective/deadly solving mystery machine, please read carefully and pay attention to the following instructions.

* * *

**Section I: Basic Information**

**Name: **Sherlock Holmes, "Boffin Sherlock Holmes" and "The Virgin". Unless you want to receive The Glare, do not even dare to tell that to him. You have been warned.

**Date of Manufacture:** 6th of January 1976 (The **Mycroft** unit doesn't even want to confirm the year.)

**Place of Manufacture: ** Somewhere in England.

**Professional Profile: **Evidence supports that he most assuredly was a Natscis in Cambridge and that he got a BA. Reason enough to account for his adept knowledge in chemistry, pathology, physiology, psychology and pharmacology.

**Occupation: **Consultant Detective.

**Psychological and physical status: **Mistakenly self-diagnosed high functioning sociopath. Inaccurately believed to be a psychopath. Also, it is greatly debated if he has autism or if he suffers from Asperger syndrome. These are not possibilities to be considered as the **Sherlock Holmes** unit does not lack empathy. Just think of him as a somehow eccentric toddler trapped in an adult body and who has not emotionally matured. The **Sherlock Holmes** unit likes to get what he wants; remember that this self-centered approach is common in children as they're still not able to control their need of self-gratification.

Proof suggests that the **Sherlock Holmes** unit chooses to block/hide his emotions as a self-defense mechanism and as a way to isolate himself from others. It is a very likely outcome from callous bullying when he was younger.

Always in the habit of leaving everybody confused trying to catch up with his uncanny swift thoughts.

Has adept knowledge of the Method of Loci, also known as the Journey Method or the Roman Room technique. Basically, this refers to a skill of memory enhancement which uses visualization to organize and recall information. The **Sherlock Holmes** unit likes to call it as a visit to his Mind Palace and will use it to connect different ideas as he tries to solve a case.

**Weight: **77 kg

**Height: **6'

* * *

Your **Sherlock Holmes** unit comes with the following accessories:

-1 Tool kit that includes:

1 Eschenbach black designo Slide-Out 20D 5x 30mm Magnifier

1 Ball point pen

1 Swann Morton non sterile surgical scalpel(No 3 blade fitment range)

1 pair of toothed dissecting forceps

1 seward Thackray hooked forcep

1 seward Castroviejo caliper

1 Gerber Artifact Multi Tool

1 A.C. Daniels large forceps

-1 Leatherman Charge AL Multi-tool knife

-1 Mark Todd Braided Leather Riding Crop

-1 Ledco black Led Lenser 8407 p7

-1 Gents Vintage Stainless Steel Watch GS02424-21

-1 Moleskin pocket ruled notebook

-1 Sony Vaio Signature Collection P Series black and silver

-1 Apple Mac Book Pro 17 inch

-1 Blackberry Bold 9700 black

-1 iPhone 4 black

-1 Pior ZoomMaster 65 microscope

-1 Czardas 4/4 violin

-Set of coat, scarf, shirts, classic suits, shoes, dressing gowns, etc. For more options you're welcomed to check **Section VI.**

* * *

As soon as you open your **Sherlock Holmes** unit for the first time he will be observant and mostly quiet with an uninterested and exasperated expression. You'll notice him to be bored and will throw back your life story at you, because he can. Don't take it personally. He always does that.

**Cleaning and Polishing:** Your **Sherlock Holmes** unit is perfectly able to clean himself in order to look elegant and sharp. However, if you think he needs instructing… Just consider yourself warned of an unpredictable comeback from him.

* * *

**Section II: Unit Settings**

This part covers the functions placed in your **Sherlock Holmes** unit by default and modes that can be adjusted according to your preference and necessities.

***Section IIA: Functions**

Your** Sherlock Holmes **unit is cheeky, sarcastic and mercurial. This unit can operate under three main predetermined functions:

**-Genius:** He's a brilliant individual that always notices details lost on others. A man of science that works through a logical process on a daily basis.

**-Laboratory Technician: **At home he likes to occupy his time with experiments to avoid the dull prospects of a day. Be prepared to find a severed head in the fridge, a set of thumbs in the freezer, human eyes in the microwave, etc. He also does his own lab work when he works on a case and he'll be ready to coerce/manipulate anyone to get him the materials he needs.

**-Investigator:** As a pre-programmed adrenaline and trouble seeker, he'll be nosy and pester you about every single aspect of your life. It is his way of stating without words that he cares about you.

* * *

***Section IIB: Modes and Sub Modes**

**Modes**

Your **Sherlock Holmes** unit comes with eight different complex modes:

**-Detective mode: **Mode runs when solving a case. He can work on crime scenes with or without Scotland Yard. He'll look for evidence that can give him a lead. He likes to work details on his own. Mode works better in companion of a **John Watson** unit. Also proceed with caution if you have a **Mycroft Holmes** unit nearby. Your **Sherlock Holmes** unit will decide if he wants assistance from him or not. In any case, be sure to also have a **Greg Lestrade** unit for damage control.

This mode is compatible with different units, which are sold separately.

**Top Recommendation: **John Watson unit.

**Other Recommendations:** Greg Lestrade unit, Mycroft Holmes unit*.

**-Deduction Mode: **Mode initiated on a daily basis. He'll be able to know someone's background just by looking at them. It is always accompanied by a self-satisfied smirk or an amused expression, also known as "The Look". It is a very well-known trait that can exasperate other units, because they know they won't succeed hiding something from him or discover what your unit already is aware of.

This mode is compatible with different units, which are sold separately.

**Top Recommendation: **John Watson unit.

**Other Recommendations: **Molly Hooper unit, Greg Lestrade unit and Mrs. Hudson unit.

**-Ridiculous Annoying Mode: **He'll whine and lament to you mercilessly about being bored. If such a mode activates hide and resign yourself on the wall taking a pounding. A bit of advice too: Get rid of any harpoon to avoid a bloodied carpet with any dead animal. You are free to yell at him, but he won't stop complaining. To avoid automatic activation of such a mode, always have him occupied with different projects. You can also purchase a **John Watson** unit to solve your problem under his _Expletive_ and _Yelling sub -modes_.

This mode is compatible with different units, which are sold separately.

**Top Recommendation: **John Watson unit.

**Other Recommendations:** Mrs. Hudson unit and Greg Lestrade unit.

**-Tantrum Mode: **This is a very sensitive mode that has yet to be recalibrated. For some unknown reason it suddenly activates when he's under his _Laboratory Technician_ or _Investigator_ _functions_. If he doesn't get what he wants he'll turn into a six foot toddler. We apologize for such inconvenience. Check out **Section IV** where SCD Mystery 221B Industries compensates your investment. Do not attempt to get a **Mycroft Holmes** unit when this mode is running, it would only create a war. Always have a **John Watson** unit around. He'll force him to apologize if necessary. The **Mrs. Hudson** unit can also give him an earful or the **Molly Hooper **unit can be helpful too and guilt-trip him when he is in this mode.

This mode is compatible with different units, which are sold separately.

**Top Recommendation: **John Watson unit.

**Other Recommendations:** Mrs. Hudson unit and Molly Hooper unit.

**-Mute Mode: **Normally it just turns on under the _Investigator_ functions. He won't talk or pay attention to you. Don't take it personal either, he's just rather focused in some specific idea and is concentrated on working his known data in his Mind Palace. Try not to interrupt him if you don't want to answer to incomprehensible questions. Check out **Section IV** where SCD Mystery 221B Industries compensates your investment.

This mode is compatible with different units, which are sold separately.

**Top Recommendation: **John Watson unit.

**Other Recommendations: **Molly Hooper unit, Mrs. Hudson unit and Greg Lestrade unit.

**-Oblivious Mode: **Mundane and simple stuff are lost on him. Happens most of the time when his _beastly deduction special mode_ is running most of his hard drive too. He will just delete and ignore anything else that doesn't concern him. If such is the case, you'd better get a **John Watson** unit urgently for damage control.

This mode is compatible with different units, which are sold separately.

**Top Recommendation:** John Watson unit

**Other Recommendations: **Mrs. Hudson unit

**-Git/Idiot Mode: **We have previously stated that your **Sherlock Holmes** unit does not pay attention to data that is not relevant for him, like social niceties. Unfortunately, he will say things that can leave people shocked or speechless. Be a dear and have your **John Watson** unit nearby. Especially if your **Sherlock Holmes** unit is under his _Investigator _functions against an elegant psychopath and bomber.

This mode is compatible with different units, which are sold separately.

**Top Recommendation:** John Watson unit.

**Other Recommendations: **Mrs. Hudson unit.

**-Manipulator: ** As a pre-programmed genius, he'll get you to do what he wants by poking your good conscience. It saves him time and helps him focus on data or expose himself into a ridiculous amount of danger for your own sake. If you discover such an occurrence, don't point it out to him or his _Tantrum mode_ will activate and in the worst of cases he'll run the _Git/idiot_ _mode_ at will to divert your attention.

This mode is compatible with different units, which are sold separately.

**Top Recommendation:** John Watson unit

**Other Recommendations: **Molly Hooper unit, Greg Lestrade unit and Mrs. Hudson unit.

* * *

***Special Sub Modes**

These Sub Modes work with either mode turned on. They complement functions and the modes running.

**-Vulnerable:** Rarely seen on him. It can activate if someone truly important to him is in serious danger. He won't hesitate to fake his death jumping from a building to be sure you're not killed. Also, do not take it lightly when he admits to you that you are his friend. That is not something that you'll hear often. (If he ever dares to repeat it).

**-Panic-stricken:** If logic isn't working, your **Sherlock Holmes** unit will not feel to be in control and astonishingly is going to show fear and tremble. It is not every day that he sees a huge rabid hound staring back at him. He really doesn't appreciate the feeling of doubt. Do not take to heart what he bits out at you when he's scared.

**-Surprised: **Will begin running when something extremely unexpected happens. If a psychopath kidnaps you, packing you with Semtex he will be genuinely taken aback for your welfare.

**-Yelling:** Can activate if the unit is in _his Tantrum mode_ to express his ill humour and exasperation.

**-Thinking Machine**: Enhances the _Detective Mode_ and _Beastly Deduction Mode_ to get rid of any emotions that can cloud his logical judgment. Proceed with caution, because it can backfire at you. Try not to have the **John Watson** unit nearby or he'll definitely punch him in the face.

**-Babbling: **When awkward situations occur, he tends to talk his way out of it. Better not get into the topics of romantic relationships or he'll get your questioning the wrong way. However, if this happens just tell him to shut up and calm down.

**-Stutter: ** When he's out of his depth for a change, his thoughts will cloud for a moment. Do not fret, just get him out of any dominatrix sight and he'll think clearly.

**-Crying: **Comes with our special pack updates. Thanks to the **John Watson** unit, your **Sherlock Holmes** unit is going to emotionally mature and will be able to cry openly if something that pains him is about to happen. Do not discourage him when he shows his emotions to you. In fact, you should be patient and lend an ear to what he has to say even if that means that you will end crying as well.

* * *

***Section IIIC: Special Modes Pack Limited Edition**

These are special modes that can be initiated under singular circumstances. It can either be a total catastrophe for you or a very good thing for his human side. These special modes come as part of our Troubleshooting assistance. You can find out more in our **Section IV** from this manual. We're arduously working to give you the best results. Keep in mind that issues developed depend on the environment:

**-Beastly Deduction Mode: **Mode initiated under duress or when he's surrounded of too much common people in social events. He'll be able to tell you anyone's background maliciously just by looking at them. He really won't mind embarrassing others. It gives him happiness to make others squirm and to prove he's right.

This mode is compatible with different units, which are sold separately.

**Top Recommendation: **John Watson unit.

**Other Recommendations:** Greg Lestrade unit, Mycroft Holmes unit*.

**-Friend: ** He won't admit that to you, but he'll try in his own way to make you feel better when you break up with any romantic interest. He'll occupy your mind in very peculiar cases and make any list that enforces your belief that you're better off alone for the time being.

**Top Recommendation: **John Watson unit.

**Other Recommendations:** Greg Lestrade unit and Molly Hooper unit.

**-Attention seeker mode: **Don't hold back praise if it is truly deserved. Secretly, your **Sherlock Holmes** unit is an attention seeker and he appreciates it if you think what he is doing is worth something. Besides, your unit isn't accustomed to be praised. It is a nice change for him to truly find someone who understands him and cares about him.

**Top Recommendation: **John Watson unit.

**Other Recommendations:** Mrs. Hudson unit.

**-Flatmate: **He'll always make you have exciting and unconventional days. He'll also teach you intrinsically how he does things. Though, don't expect him to do the shopping. He'll probably just give you his card to pay for anything you may need.

**Top Recommendation: **John Watson unit.

* * *

**Section III: Compatibility and reaction to other units**

**-John Watson:** This is your unit's faithful partner when solving cases and his best friend. He looks out for him and the **Sherlock Holmes** unit will ask him if something is socially acceptable when he's out of his depth understanding people in general. This unit always works as an intermediary between him and the **Mycroft Holmes** unit too. When they team up there is a tendency for them to be shot at or be covered in Semtex and threatened to explode to a million pieces.

**-Mrs. Hudson, "Mrs. H":** This unit is a mother figure to **Sherlock. **The **Mrs. Hudson unit **will always encourage him to get along with the **John Watson** unit and will spoil them with motherly affection. Not recommended to ask for food or to clean the flat when she's in _landlady mode._

**-Mike Stamford: ** This unit is an acquaintance he met at Barts Hospital and the one who introduced him to the **John Watson **unit. There's no compatibility issue with this unit.

**-Irene Adler, "The Woman": **If you purchase this unit you must proceed with caution. It does make your unit display some of his special features that are rarely seen. However, your **Sherlock Holmes** unit will be utterly observant and play her when she's under her _Dominatrix functions_. He'll mostly ensure she's in her _Sherlocked doomed mode _to have the upper hand.

If the **John Watson** unit is close he'll be working on his _mute _mode_._ He'll unwittingly turn on and off the _stuttering_ sub mode as well.

If the **Irene Adler** unit is under the _Let's have dinner mode_, _flirting mode_ or _Moriarity's little puppet mode_ the **Sherlock Holmes **unitwill have his _Oblivious_ _mode_ on and even the _Thinking Machine_ _sub mode_ will be running at the same time. You must be careful, your unit can get carried away and turn on the _attention seeker mode_ and ending carelessly giving away a national security secret to a psychopath.

**-Greg Lestrade: **The **Greg Lestrade** unit and **Sherlock Holmes** unit do not have serious issues other than your unit sounding insensitive on Lestrade's cheating wife. He might not say anything to your unit to get even, but the fact remains that the **Sherlock Holmes** unit does trust the **Greg Lestrade** unit.

**-Sally Donovan: **The **Sherlock Holmes** unit is not really compatible with this unit. Proceed with extreme caution as **Sherlock** will turn on his _Beastly deduction mode_ and switch on his _Ridiculously annoying _modeif he's given the chance. The **Greg Lestrade** unit is always recommended to remain within reach to avoid any disaster.

**-Anderson: **The **Sherlock Holmes** unit doesn't bother to hide his contempt to this unit. He's always seeking the chance to embarrass him and prove he's an idiot. The **Sherlock** unit will run under his _investigator functions_ under his _beastly deduction mode_ and his _ridiculous_ _annoying mode_ every time to reveal the **Anderson**'s unit affair with the **Sally Donovan** unit.

**-Angelo: ** This is some old acquaintance of your unit. The **Angelo** unit is always verbally thankful to your **Sherlock Holmes** unit for saving him in his hour of need.

**-Jeff Hope**: If you purchase such unit, proceed with caution. Your **Sherlock Holmes** unit cannot be left alone. You must have the **John Watson** unit to back him up or he'll end up dead by playing a suicidal game of chance.

**-Dimmock:** The **Dimmock** unit and **Sherlock Holmes** unit have no serious issues. Unless the unit isn't as helpful as the **Greg Lestrade **unit is, there will be trouble.

**-Molly Hooper: **There's no compatibility issue with this unit, though the **Sherlock Holmes** unit runs his _manipulator mode_ when she's around. Sometimes he'll be in his _oblivious mode_ too. If your unit is in his _Beastly Deduction mode_, please have the **John Watson** unit and **Greg Lestrade** unit around to do some damage control. But truthfully, your **Sherlock Holmes** unit does consider her to be his friend. She does count to him.

**-Mycroft Holmes: **We're still working on compatibility issues with this unit. The outcome is ridiculously unpredictable and the **Sherlock Holmes** unit rarely appears out of his _tantrum mode _and _ridiculously annoying mode_ when in touch with the **Mycroft Holmes** unit. It is also not uncommon that this unit always provokes war. You need to get used to the idea that your **Sherlock Holmes** unit will rather shoot the wall than cooperating with the **Mycroft Holmes** unit. Also, do not be surprised if your **Sherlock Holmes** unit refuses to dress in the Buckingham Palace. He'd rather leave the place naked to see his brother squirm in distaste.

**-Anthea:** Your unit doesn't even bother to acknowledge her. She can be one of the **Mycroft Holmes** minions for all he cares.

**-James aka "Jim" Moriarty:** This is a dangerous unit to purchase if your **Sherlock Holmes** unit is alone. Do not let him be near the **James Moriarty** unit unless he secretly has backup from the **Molly Hooper** unit to fake his death.

**-Kitty Riley:** Another unit terribly incompatible. Your **Sherlock Holmes** unit will be prone to argue with this make believe journalist.

* * *

**Section IV: Troubleshooting**

As we clarified previously, there are modes that need to be recalibrated. We appeal to your utmost patience with us. Under such extraneous circumstances we offer an online updating for your **Sherlock Holmes** unit totally free and you have the privilege of a premium Science of Deduction account and password detailed below for the next twenty four months. Be sure to enable **Sherlock's** phone Bluetooth and to have the **John Watson** unit nearby for the updates to launch and work properly.

Update1: 541NT B4RT5 L4B [DOWNLOAD]

Update2: B4K3R 5TR33T 221B [DOWNLOAD]

Update3: 22 N0RTHUMB3RL4ND 5TR33T [DOWNLOAD]

Update4: 4 5TUD¥ 1N P1N» [DOWNLOAD]

Update5: TH3 B┘1ND B4Nⱪ3R [DOWNLOAD]

Update6: TH3 GR34T G4M3 [DOWNLOAD]

Update7: 4 5C4ND4┘ 1N B3┘GR4V14 [DOWNLOAD]

Update8: TH3 H0UND5 0F B45K3RV1┘┘3 [DOWNLOAD]

Update9: TH3 R31CH3NB4CH F4LL [DOWNLOAD]

**LOGIN: C0N5U1T4NT-D3T3CT1V3 **

**PASSWORD: 0B53RV3-D3DUCT10N5**

* * *

**Section V: Adrenaline Apps Centre**

With your Science of Deduction premium account you also gain access to download add-ons from our _Adrenaline Apps Centre_ which helps your **Sherlock Holmes** unit to remain entertained as well as enhanced in his everyday life and crime world. There are free versions and professional edition applications with a preferential fee available.

**Top 30 Recommendations: **

Mind Palace Genius Edition [DOWNLOAD]

Fake your Death Diamond Edition [DOWNLOAD]

Mystery Playground Pro [DOWNLOAD]

John Ignore Button [DOWNLOAD]

John Mute Button [DOWNLOAD]

Mycroft Antispyware Platinum [DOWNLOAD]

Flatmate Manipulator Blue Edition [DOWNLOAD]

Wall Shooter Pro [DOWNLOAD]

Idiot Manager Ultra [DOWNLOAD]

Idiot Translator Deluxe [DOWNLOAD]

Unimportant Data Shredder Premium [DOWNLOAD]

Buckingham's blankets Premium [DOWNLOAD]

Simpleton Interpreter Limited Edition [DOWNLOAD]

Pathologist Manipulator Light Edition [DOWNLOAD]

Knife Correspondence Organizer [DOWNLOAD]

Bomberman Semtex Showdown [DOWNLOAD]

Puzzle Generator Beta [DOWNLOAD]

Idiot Decoder Premium [DOWNLOAD]

Refined Insulting Comebacks Deluxe [DOWNLOAD]

Cigarette Repeller Plus [DOWNLOAD]

Computer Hacking Pro [DOWNLOAD]

Mundane Niceties Light Edition [DOWNLOAD]

Smuggler Code Showdown [DOWNLOAD]

Skull Polisher Pro [DOWNLOAD]

Apologizing Builder Pro [DOWNLOAD]

Nicotine Patch Holder Gold Edition [DOWNLOAD]

Ash Tray Collector Silver Edition [DOWNLOAD]

British Government Cracker Deluxe [DOWNLOAD]

Arch Enemy Repeller Plus [DOWNLOAD]

Violin Showdown Ultra [DOWNLOAD]

* * *

**Section VI: Genius Smart Wardrobe**

This is the shop for clothing specially designed for your **Sherlock Holmes** unit. They're all thought to keep him looking sharp, smart and doing his job with ridiculous amount of class. You'll need to make an acquisition from time to time as he gets his clothes soiled with blood, regular street chases, seeking evidence expeditions or exploding experiments. Do not forget to use your SCD discount coupons and keep the code in each bill to apply for a surprise discount in your next purchase.

**Top Recommendations**

Dolce & Gabbana purple shirts

Spencer Hart suits

Belstaff black coat

Paul Smith blue scarf

Hugo Boss blue stripped scarf

Derek Rose dressing gowns

Paul Smith black leather gloves

Rotary Gents Vintage watch

Yves Saint Laurent black shoes

* * *

**Section VII: Warning**

For your own mental health take care to follow the list below to keep your **Sherlock Holmes** unit manageable. The unit has been thoroughly tested, but we warn you that his _investigator functions_ and _laboratory technician functions_ tend to erratically intensify when you do anything mentioned in the _Contraindications_ list below. Unfortunately this will turn on the _ridiculously annoying mode_ and the _tantrum mode_ as well.

**Contraindications **

-Do not tell him he's a psychopath. He'll get into a tantrum with clinical terms.

-Do not mention he's brilliant to then tell him that he´s ignorant at the same time. He doesn't take that kindly.

-Do not interrupt him when he's in his Mind Palace.

-Do not try to persuade him to learn about the solar system or who the Prime Minister is. He really doesn't want to know about that.

-Do not take him pictures with a deerstalker hat. He might shoot you if he's angry and exasperated.

-Do not call him Boffin Sherlock Holmes. He doesn't like the sound of it.

-Do not anger him with boring details that can be omitted. Be sure to make your point quickly.

-Do not blog about him. He isn't taken by drama.

-Do not force parties on him. He'll end up offending everyone within a mile radius.

* * *

**Section VIII: FAQ's**

**Q: My Sherlock Holmes unit doesn't talk for days! He's just playing depressing music on his violin. What can I do to make him stop?**

**A:** He has most likely believes the Irene Adler unit is dead. Don' worry, just give him time to figure out that she's still alive. While you wait, wear some earplugs and keep an eye on him.

**Q: My Sherlock Holmes unit won't stop ranting that he's bored and disappointed with the criminal classes. How can I make the rant and un-cooperating issue stop? **

**A:** Get a **Greg Lestrade** unit to find a case ASAP and to call him. Also, a **Mrs. Hudson** unit could talk to him and cheer him up. In the best of cases, a **John Watson** unit can help you with the tantrum issue getting clients from his own blog.

**Q: My Sherlock Holmes unit keeps embarrassing my friends and acquaintances every time they meet us. What should I do to assure he doesn't keep offending everyone?**

**A: **Your unit is obviously bored, just get him a puzzle or purchase a **Molly Hooper** unit to find him some experiments he can work on. It always works like a charm! Your unit will be out of your hair for the time being and remain in a lab doing his experiments without bothering you.

* * *

**Section VIII: Warranty**

With the appropriate trick and patience your **Sherlock Holmes** unit will live unsurprisingly occupied and entertained over the years till he dies of old age, unless he gets killed or utterly lonely first.

If the **Sherlock Holmes** unit doesn't meet your standards and becomes dull to you, you're free to return it to SCD Mystery 221B Industries and get a full refund within the eighteen months after your purchase and presenting your respective bill.

* * *

**Sherlock's profile**

**Sherlock's Birthdate**: January 6th 1854

Though, I took Benedict Cumberbatch's own year of birth to complete it in the first manual's section.

**Is he mentally ill?**

About Sherlock not being a psychopath, sociopath or to have Asperger, etc… My conclusion after some extensive reading: He hasn't matured. **He doesn't lack empathy**, he just chooses to ignore it in favor of self-gratification; a trait common in children. After researching, I also accept the theory that he was sent to boarding school when he was very young. He was bullied and that made him disregard interactions with others. So, his detachment is a self-defense mechanism to avoid being hurt. That makes sense as an outcome of some nasty bullying. John Watson actually is making things hopeful since they met to change that little by little.

Let's go over some display of emotions from Sherlock as a way to prove he doesn't lack empathy:

**-In TBB**

When Sebastian tells how he was disliked for openly deducing others.

**-In TGG**

The old lady slipping information away of the unknown bomber.

John being covered in Semtex to be killed by the unknown bomber.

John offering to put his life in danger for him to run from Jim Moriarty.

**-In ASiB**

The CIA agent threatening on killing John on the spot if he didn't accept to put the code of Irene's safe.

After he callously hurts Molly's feelings for him in the Christmas party.

When Irene is declared to be dead.

Mrs. Hudson being attacked by the CIA agents.

**-In THoB**

Openly shows being scared when talking with John.

Admits to John being his only friend.

Feels the need to explain himself to John in the graveyard.

**-In TRF**

When Molly tells him she doesn't count to him.

When he corrects Molly on her previous assumption and asking her help.

His decision on faking his death to save the life of people who he considers important to him.

His last conversation with John from Bart's roof.

* * *

**Author's note: There you go! That's Sherlock's own manual version. I felt it necessary to elaborate on Sherlock's profile and why I put the data on the Manual's first section. ****Please review after you're done and let me know your thoughts. I really appreciate feedback as I enjoy giving it every time I go through a story. **

**Happy reading and writing to all of you :)**

—**Noukinav018—**


End file.
